The present invention relates to an automated simulation method for determining the enhanced generation-recombination rate due to trap-to-band tunnelling in a semiconductor device using the Dirac coulombic tunnelling integral and to a simulator for carrying out the method.
The enhanced generation-recombination rate due to trap-to-band tunnelling in a semiconductor device is considered to be responsible for a number of important effects in semiconductor devices, including the anomalous leakage current in polysilicon Thin Film Transistors (TFTs). Polysilicon TFTs are widely used for example in active matrix display devices. The anomalous leakage current of the TFTs can severely degrade the pixel voltage in such display devices. Thus, this is one example of the commercial importance of an automated simulation method and simulator of the type provided by the present invention.